Mindreader
by brightspark
Summary: Hearing about certain threats to Garden, Rinoa offers her help to Squall, giving him the ability to read minds. Which, of course, causes its own problems. SeiferxSquall, complete.
1. Chapter 1

So I started a new fic. Forgive me.

This one is coming in chapters, but it is one of the ones I play with iliyana. She plays Rinoa and Seifer in this, and I play Squall. Bits with neither of her characters in are written entirely by me. :)

And do forgive the title.

Note on the formatting: _italics_ mean _thoughts_.

* * *

**Squall POV**

The work is mindless. Normally my brain shuts off from boredom, but this time, more than half my thoughts are on something else entirely. Thank whatever deity is out there, the god of paperwork, maybe, that this is nothing important that I should actually be concentrating on. It's just the routine kind of work that I can and probably frequently do work through in my sleep.

What I _am _concentrating on, though… There's a threat to my Garden. _My_ Garden. I never wanted to be Commander, but I can't help but feel a duty to _my_ SeeDs now. And this Garden is under threat and I can't find who is doing it. I don't even have the faintest lead or idea on how to catch them and I've been thinking it through since the tip off note yesterday. All I can do is increase security and hope they won't strike where we're not prepared…

A knock at the door disturbs both paperwork and thoughts, and I look up to see Rinoa poking her head in. "Hey, Squall, um… could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, come in," I nod, gesturing at the chair in front of my desk and quickly finishing reading through the page I have in my hands, scribbling my increasingly untidy signature at the bottom and putting it aside.

"I guess I'll get straight to the point, you're probably busy…" she says, as she sits down, seeming a little nervous. What could she be nervous about? I'm not that scary… maybe a little bad tempered, but…

I shake my head slightly, waiting for her to say her piece. "Not too busy."

She puts her hands lightly on the edge of my desk, leaning forward slightly and looking up into my face, smiling slightly and speaking quite fast, "Quistis told me about the threats to Garden and how you have no idea who is and I've got a sort of idea."

I raise an eyebrow, my eyes narrowing slightly. Any kind of lead will be good, though I doubt that Rinoa knows anything much. But… every little helps, or so they say. "An idea of who it is or an idea on how to find them?"

"A way to find them, but you know how I am with planning things, so I'm not sure how much you'll like it." She fidgets a little, and then makes a visible effort to sit still. "Because, you know, it's not like whoever it is will just come out and admit it, so… what if you could read minds?"

I blink for a moment, surprised. Mind reading… it'd be a good way to find out who is doing this… find out anyone's intentions and thoughts about Garden, really. It could easily be misused, but I trust myself not to… I nod slightly. "It's not a bad plan, but how? Can you do that with your sorceress powers?"

She nods, seeming more sure of herself. "I can, I've tried it out on myself a few times already." She smiles a tiny, embarrassed smile at admitting that.

I raise an eyebrow slightly at her expression, wondering what she found out to embarrass her. But then, hearing someone else's thoughts… I guess it would be a little like eavesdropping. Spying. Not the kind of thing you like admitting to. "Then… it might be just what I need to do."

She seems to be getting gradually more excited, nodding, a smile on her face. "It's really easy, and, with a little practice, you can tune some things out if you're around a lot of people."

"It would make a lot of things easier in light of the recent threats… isn't it tiring for you to cast the spell or anything?"

She shakes her head. "I told you, I've practised it. Casting it is okay and it doesn't require me to keep it up or something, it simply lasts until I lift the spell again."

"Okay." I think it over for a moment more. It could be… hard to deal with, knowing everybody's thoughts, but if I kept to myself a lot – more than usual – and if, as she says, I can shut things out, then it would be a useful thing in the right circumstances. This is what I think I have to do. "Can you cast it immediately, then?"

She blinks, obviously a little surprised at the hasty decision, but nods. "Sure, just close your eyes and sit still." She comes round the desk, standing beside me and placing her hands lightly, after a moment's hesitation, on my shoulders. I do as she says, a little tense under her hands as she takes a deep breath and is obviously focusing on the spell she wants to cast.

There's a faint tingle of magic in the air and then, finally, after a long moment, she pulls away, biting her lip. "Okay." _Please work, don't make me look stupid, please work._

It's a shock, hearing her thoughts, but I immediately recognise that that is what they are and nod, "It worked."

_Yes! _"Great. Well, I hope it'll help." She smiles as she pulls away, walking back around the desk.

"I think it will. Thank you."

"No problem, I'm glad to be able to help." She smiles sweetly, and I hear her add, _Rather than being annoying and bothersome again._ "I'll let you work then, or practice."

I turn back to my work, and then, as she's about to go, look up with a tiny smile. "You were never _that_ annoying, just inexperienced and naïve."

She blushes faintly, with a brief thought that she has to be careful with her thoughts around me now, as she leaves the office, giving me a small wave and a quiet 'thank you'.

* * *

Walking through the hallway, all I can hear is the buzz of talk from people passing, and their thoughts, all jumbled together. So far I haven't heard anyone that might be a threat to Garden, but with so many people in Garden, even if I did it might be hard to tell who the thought originated with. It's frustrating, but I'm not going to give up. Not when this could really help, if only I knew how to listen to a billion different thoughts at once.

I pass Seifer in the hallway and his thoughts suddenly intrude on my brain as he smiles slightly to himself. Immediately I know that he is heading for the quad, and that he just wants to relax a little. _Well, if it isn't the finest ass in all of Garden gracing little old me with his presence_.

The thought is a shock, even though I should be getting used to this by now, especially the part about my ass. I blink, but continue on, knowing Seifer is no threat to Garden and doesn't want a fight right now.

He rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything. Not aloud, anyway. In his own head, he talks to me without ever opening his mouth. _Sure, ignore me, whatever, probably better off when I don't have a chance of letting it slip that yes, I would like to pound your ass into my bed._

I pause, even more surprised at that thought, heat rushing up into my cheeks to make me blush faintly, and he stops as well, giving me a curious look with his eyebrow raised. "Something wrong, Leonhart? You're not looking too hot." _Or rather, you're damn hot, but you look like you're going to choke._

I work frantically to stop hearing his thoughts, not wanting to know anymore, saying, a little distractedly, "I'm fine."

He snorts softly. "Yeah, you sure look it. Maybe you should go outside for a change, rather than staying in that stuffy office all the time." _Or you could come with me and I'll show you the time of your life while we find all the possible ways of replacing that stick up your ass with something else._

I blush bright red now, turning my head so he can't see my reaction to his thoughts as well. Fuck, if he knew I could hear what he's thinking, he'd be so pissed off. I know him, he'd hate that I pried into what he was thinking. "Whatever."

_Wonder if he blushes that red during sex, too._

Damn. He noticed it anyway.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He rolls his eyes at my typical behaviour.

I clench my teeth, trying to ignore his thoughts. "What do you want, Almasy?"

I immediately regret asking that.

_Hmm, let me see… you, your ass, a kiss or two would be nice, you tied up to my bed, you naked, you naked and bent over your desk and blushing like that…_ All he says out loud, with a shrug and another roll of his eyes, is, "Nothing, ever so sorry for caring."

I snort at the idea of him caring. Lusting after me, maybe, but caring…? "Whatever."

He sighs softly. _There we go again._ "Of course, whatever. You know what. Fuck you too, drop dead for all I care." _Except, you know, don't._

I can't help prodding at him, wanting to know more. I shouldn't, and it's wrong of me to just listen to his thoughts like this, but somehow I can't avoid doing it anyway. "Like you actually want me to."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." _Maybe then I wouldn't be up all night jerking off to you,_ he thinks, frowning slightly. I get the impression that he was expecting me to just leave. I _should_ just leave. I should leave and forget this and forget that he wants me so badly that he can't sleep. I should go to Rinoa and ask her to stop me hearing his thoughts, or lift the spell if that's not possible.

But I don't want to. And worse, I don't even know why I don't want to.

I snort softly, the blush now gone, now in control of myself, if not of this mind reading. I don't say anything more, waiting for him to say more or back off. I doubt he'll back off, but that would make it easier…

"What, no telling me you wish I'd drop dead? And here I thought you cared about me," he says with a dramatic sigh._ Yeah, I wish_.

"No, you didn't," I can't help saying. Damn it, what the fuck are you doing, Leonhart? If you're not careful, you're going to let it slip that you know what he's thinking. And that would be fucking stupid.

Thank god _he_ can't hear _my_ thoughts.

"Oh, but of course I did, I mean, the glares, the bitching at me, it just screams love." He smirks at me, a stray thought about how much he enjoys messing with me coming through to me.

"Whatever."

"I know, I know, caring is beneath you." _Would it hurt to be fucking nice to me once in a while, though?_

Nice? Since when has Seifer wanted me to be _nice_ to him?

"Why should I care about you?" I roll my eyes.

"Because I'm so damned wonderful, of course." He smirks, playing his usual role, ever the confident asshole through and through, but his thoughts tell me differently. _Or because I care about you and it wouldn't bug me as much if you felt the same?_

"Whatever."

He cares about me. Seifer fucking Almasy _cares_ about me.

This is getting way too weird. I think I'd better stay out of Seifer's way until I find some way to block him out or until Rinoa lifts the spell.

He snorts, muttering, "Must be damn easy to just say whatever and be done with things." _Fucking asshole._

I can't help the sarcastic tone, the words just slipping out on their own as they always do around Seifer. Fuck, where the hell does my control go when I'm around him? "Much as I _adore_ your company, I have work to do. That alright with you, Almasy?"

He glares at me. "Fuck off already, Leonhart, go play Garden's bitch."

I roll my eyes at him one last time and head off. Definitely weird. Definitely staying out of his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long. Don't kill me?

This was converted from the RP very fragmentedly. It should still all make sense, because Iliyana and me RPed it pretty much in one go. But if you spot a mistake, don't eat me. xD

* * *

**Squall POV**

Knocking on Rinoa's door, I wonder if she can even help me. It might be stupid to bother her... after all, it's my problem. She answers with a quiet 'come in' before I can finish the internal debate and so I go in, shutting the door behind me and leaning against it. "Hey."

"Hey Squall, how's it going, having fun?" she asks with a slight smile, looking up from a magazine in her lap. It's a relief to me not to hear her thoughts, after the day of thoughts constantly intruding, some of them less innocent than others, some of them downright obnoxious, none of them the ones I need to hear. She must be shielding hers from me and I think about thanking her for a moment before deciding to just answer her question.

"Haven't found anyone yet, but I wanted to ask you if you know how to block a specific person's thoughts out," I cross my arms in front of me, feeling a faint blush creeping over my cheeks again at the memory of Seifer's thoughts.

"One specific person? Hmm..." she trails off, thinking for a moment, and I remain silent to let her think. Finally, she shakes her head. "I haven't tried that yet, but I'm sure it's possible if you really focus on it."

I sigh softly and roll my eyes. "I was trying. I'm sure I'll figure it out, thanks anyway."

"No problem, sorry I couldn't help." She puts the magazine she was reading when I went in down and leans forward a little, looking up into my face with a little smile. "So... who do you need to block so badly?"

"Seifer," I say, simply, not going into it any further.

A dark, perfectly plucked eyebrow arches up. "Why? I mean, what's he thinking that you really don't want to hear?"

I look down at the floor, that damnable blush taking over again. "I don't think I should tell anyone that." I'm not sure he wants anyone, _especially_ not me, to know what he thinks of me.

"Yeah, I guess they're still his private thoughts... Still," she smiles innocently, "were they good thoughts or bad?"

"Well..." I shrug slightly. Good? Is it a good thing that Seifer... that Seifer _wants_ me, wants to do things to me? Or is it a bad thing? How am I supposed to judge _that_? "I'm not sure."

She frowns slightly, looking a little confused for a moment before smiling and pressing further. "You're not sure? C'mon, were they positive about you or was he just thinking you're a bastard all of the time?"

"Um... positive, I guess, most of the time."

"Tell me more?" she asks, patting the spot next to her invitingly.

I move to sit down, against my better judgement, finding a convenient spot on the floor to stare at. Maybe she could help me think this through a little more, anyway. "He's... um... attracted to me."

She gasps softly, and I look at her for a second to see her eyes a little wide. "You're kidding!"

"Wish I was," I mutter softly, shaking my head. She doesn't appear to hear me, placing a hand lightly on my arm and leaning closer, curious, wanting to know more now that I've said that.

"So what was he thinking? And are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." And I add the thing that bothers me more than the thought of him lusting after me, "He cares about me, too." Expectant pause. Damn. How could I tell her the things he wants to do to me? It wouldn't be fair on him and she doesn't _really_ want to know. Curiosity killed the cat, as they say. "I don't think you want to know what he was thinking."

She pokes my arm. "Ooooh, come on, don't tease me, what was he thinking?"

I shrug slightly, still staring pointedly at the floor and wishing I hadn't started this. No doubt she'll have more questions, and then she'll ask me how I feel about him, and... truthfully, I'm not sure. "Things like... how much he wanted me. It was weird to, you know, 'hear' that from him."

She laughs softly, and I look up again to see her blink in surprise and blush faintly. "That, I can imagine. So how do you feel about it? About him?" I knew that one was coming. I really don't know. I thought... well, he's 'hot', I guess, I'm attracted to him, I could imagine... kissing him, touching him. But... I've spent most of my life _fighting_ him. And how long has he wanted me?

"I don't know... it's weird."

"So you don't know if you'd ever do anything about it?"

She fidgets a little and I raise an eyebrow at her. Surely she doesn't think it'd be a good idea to... have something with him? "Do you really think I should? Even if I liked him... he doesn't know that I could read his mind. It'd be kind of sudden."

She shrugs slightly. "It depends on you and whether you're attracted to him too, really. But he doesn't have to know you could read his mind, and, well, I'm probably biased, but Seifer's actually a great guy, once you get to know him."

I sigh a heartfelt sigh, putting my head into my hands. "Life was simpler when all I wanted to do was beat the crap out of him."

"Not to mention that he's really handsome too..." Rinoa wraps an arm around my shoulders, laughing lightly, not really sympathising at all. Does she realise how odd this is? Did Seifer want me even when we fought? When his blade sliced through my skin? Did he want me when he teased me and laughed at me and made me feel like dying would be simpler than carrying on with people remembering my latest humiliations?

"Whatever."

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed at least that yet." She rolls her eyes. "Tell me what you think about him."

That he's hot? That it makes my stomach twist a little to think of him fucking me, green eyes watching me as intently as they used to when we fought? She wants to know that I want him as well?

"I don't know... it's confusing."

"So start with the basics. Do you hate him?"

I thought she knew that I didn't, don't, whatever. I never hated him. Everything he did... it was simply in his nature to do it, to annoy me, to fight me, to join a sorceress and look down at the world with scorn. "No. He can be an asshole, but I've never really hated him."

"Okay, um..." She bites her lip in thought and then nods slightly, apparently with a question in mind. "I know you thought it was weird, but when you heard his thoughts, did you feel anything?

"I was embarrassed..." I pause, thinking it through a moment longer, looking down at the floor as if I could burn a hole through it with just my eyes. "And I wanted to know more."

"More?" There's a suppressed giggle that makes me smile a little, even though she's probably laughing at me. She looks at me with bright eyes, amused and hopeful – why the hell is she so eager to get me with Seifer? Are they plotting together on this or something? - and says, with the laughter still in her voice, "Sounds to me like you have some thinking to do."

I always have thinking to do. Instead of pointing that out, I just sigh softly, nodding, "Yeah. Probably."

"I probably shouldn't say this, but you two'd be great together." She giggles aloud now, hiding her smile behind a hand, and I roll my eyes, laughing at her softly before getting up with a sigh. Work calls, and I had better answer.

"I'll keep that in mind. I should go, I have more work to do."

Rinoa gets up as well, patting my shoulder lightly and nodding, knowing better than anyone the amounts of paperwork I have to get through by the end of today at the latest. "Alright then, if you have to go. Don't just ignore Seifer, though, think about it."

"I will. See you around, and thank you."

She smiles and waves a little as I leave the room, the door shutting behind me. "No problem. See you!"

----

I came to the Quad for some peace, but that was early this morning. Now more and more people are coming here, but the fact that it's a good opportunity to listen to people's thoughts and try to find the person making the threats hasn't escaped me. Despite the 'volume' and confusion of the thoughts, I sit quietly, listening as best as I can, not picking anyone out, not even able to identify a single thought's origin.

Until a most familiar, and most _loud_ thought intrudes, its owner walking into the quad and looking for somewhere quiet, finding a bench away from most of the students, and unfortunately not far from me. _Why the hell did I decide to quit smoking again? ...Shouldn't think of that, focus on something else... Training is boring, teeny tiny missions they let me go on even more so..._

My eyes are drawn to him, and I watch as he sits down, leaning back, draping his arms over the back of his bench and looking up at the sky. I frown a little, making a mental note to look into his missions. He's a good SeeD, why isn't he getting decent missions?

_Now maybe if a certain asshole would get off his ass and fight me sometime, that'd be interesting, but no._

He closes his eyes with a sigh, a vague thought about enjoying the nice weather and the breeze drifting through his head. I stand up and head over to him, unable to resist, feeling the loneliness in him that must burn him. He's never been one to enjoy being alone, unlike me. "Hi."

He looks up, surprised, blinking in the sunlight but smiling slightly at me. "Hey." _Speak of the devil, here's mister sex on legs himself._

There's a long pause before I think of something to say, and then remember his earlier thought, looking down at my hands while speaking. "Would you like a duel sometime soon?"

"Duel? Didn't know you had time for entertaining yourself with the little people," he raises an eyebrow at me. _What the hell, is this my lucky day or is karma going to come and bite me in the ass later?_

"Whatever. Does that mean you don't want one?"

"Fuck no, you're on," he says with a smirk, all the while wishing silently that he could put an arm around me without getting punched. Some day, maybe, I should do something about this. I mean... _trying_ a relationship with him wouldn't hurt.

"Good."

He curses to himself now, wishing he had a cigarette, or even a lighter, just to keep his hands occupied so he doesn't just reach out and wrap an arm around me. He's scared of doing that, though I don't know why. It's not as if he really has me as a friend to lose, but he still clings to the comfortableness we have around each other, not wanting to ruin that even if it isn't the most friendly of relationships.. He talks instead, trying to stop the urge overpowering his reason. Idiot. "What're you doing out here anyway?" _Other than brightening my day, of course._

"Just thinking."

"Anything specific?" he asks, a part of him knowing he's prying, a part of him too curious to care. Another part of him thinking something else entirely. _Wish I had the guts to give him something to _really _think about._

"Work. Garden." I glance sideways at him, at his face that shows nothing of what he's thinking and feeling, a little surprised and gratified that my company is nice for him. "Getting you put on a proper mission. I noticed you're not getting anything good."

He frowns slightly, and for a split second I think I've blown it, that he's figured it out somehow. "Who are you and what the hell have you done to Squall Leonhart?" _Next thing I know he'll be inviting me to his room or some shit like that_.

Sorry, not quite yet, Seifer. I still haven't thought this through properly. "Whatever."

He snorts softly, "No, it's still the same old you." He pauses, sighing softly and tilting his head back, "Thanks, though."

There's a moment of silence that I steal to look at him. Rinoa was right, he is... handsome, though that's maybe not the word I would usually use. It's a little odd to think that I never realised that before, but I guess I was too wrapped up in myself and in fighting him.

He catches my look and meets my eyes, arching an eyebrow up slightly. "...What?" _And might I add, you look good enough to eat, today_.

"Nothing."

_There's that blush again, what the hell is up with him?_ he thinks, as, to my mortification, I blush at his thoughts, the accompanying mental image making me a little shocked at myself. _Not that I'm complaining, no, could die happy if I had him beneath me like that just once. Or a few times over. I wonder if he's noisy, probably not._ "Right. Nothing."

I look away from him, trying to control myself, taking a deep breath. Let one thought get to me and the rest bombard me with the pleasant, but not appropriate, imagery.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Sick or something?" _Okay, five seconds before he bitches about the caring thing, twenty before he fucks off again. What makes you tick, Leonhart, what's going to make you notice me?_

Oddly enough, this, Seifer.

I lean back, not looking at him but not looking away, either, controlling myself as best as I can. The best way for him to get to me was always to laugh at me for leaving. The thought I wasn't supposed to hear had the same effect. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"So you keep saying." He looks me over, rolling his eyes. _Does he think I'm blind or something?_

There's a long pause, filled with awkward silence and him tilting his head back to look up at the sky. Without meaning to speak, the words come out of my mouth all by themselves, curiosity filled in a way that surprises even me. Damn it, I'm not like this usually. It's his fault. His and Rinoa's, because of this damn spell. "You really don't have much to do round here, do you?"

"Other than being an eyesore for all the good little SeeDs? No, not much to do at all." _Not that I couldn't think of something to do, fuck no, or well, fuck, yes, please, right now if you don't mind._

"Why do you stay here, then?"

"Where else could I go?" he shrugs slightly, and I remember with a little wince that he isn't exactly welcome, even here. He's an asshole and an idiot at times, but perhaps he doesn't deserve this. "It's not as if I can just waltz in anywhere I want, plenty of people who don't like me. And not just out there, either. _And that's not mentioning the people who I like, but don't return the feeling._

"I don't _dis_like you."

_Bet I like you better than you like me._ "Really now?"

"Really."

"Surprising," he says with a slight nod, looking at me with slightly narrowed eyes. Wishing he could read my mind, or figure me out somehow. How ironic. How stupid. I shrug slightly.

"It's Rinoa's good influence."

He snorts softly, smiling a little anyway, "Hard to say no to, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

He tips his head back again, almost closing his eyes, and I feel him looking at me from underneath his lashes. "Yeah, she's a sweetheart." _Very much unlike you, you're an asshole, just not right now... and still so fucking hot. Tell me, Squally, what do you look like when you're coming and you lose control?_

I make an effort not to blush this time, strangely caught up in listening to his thoughts... so caught up I've been neglecting what I'm supposed to do. I bite my lip slightly, trying for a moment to ignore his thoughts and concentrate on sifting through all these other thoughts. Why does he have to think so _loud_?

_Could throw you down and feel you up right here and now. Or maybe just nibble on you for a bit. Tell me, gorgeous, what do you taste like?_ He keeps watching me, keeps thinking about me, and, god help me, I keep listening. _What do you taste like? What do you sound like, all alone, one hand down your shorts? What do you look like, underneath that starchy uniform?_

Finally, I look at him, satisfied that none of my feelings provoked by his thoughts show on my face, and raise an eyebrow slightly when I find him looking at me, as I expected.

_Well, there goes my fun._ He raises an eyebrow at me, looking away as casually as he can. Sorry, Seifer, doesn't work that way, I know what you're thinking about. _Oh well, it's all looking, no touching, anyway._

I look away and look around the quad, and Seifer sighs softly, pulling his thoughts away from all the things he'd like to do with or to me.

"Rumourmill says there's a threat to Garden."

"Yeah."

"Any suspects? Or is that why you're hanging around me?" _You say yes and it's my gunblade in your gut, Leonhart._

"Why would I think it's you?" I say, blinking, and then want to hit myself. Of course he doesn't know I can read his mind. "No suspects, that's why I'm out here, but that's not why I'm sitting here with you."

"There why _are_ you sitting with me? Not that I'm complaining, mind you." He smiles, but inwardly curses himself for actually saying the last part aloud. Heh. Wonder how he'd react if he found out I already know?

"If you're not complaining, why do you need to know?" I shrug.

"Because I feel like it. Do I need a reason for everything?"

"Just like I'm sitting with you just because I feel like it." Fuck, I'm smiling. Like an idiot. At Seifer. And he's noticing it, of course he is. And smiling back, and fuck, I hate Rinoa for putting these stupid ideas into my head.

_Shit, why don't you smile more often, Leonhart? Fucking gorgeous like that_.

I get up. I can't stick around much longer and I... need to think. I need to decide if Seifer is what I really want. Maybe I just want him because I know he wants me. "I'd better go... Work to do, and if I leave it, the pile will only get bigger."

"Yeah, sure." He nods slightly, looking up at me as I stand, his thoughts tinged with disappointment. _No complaining now, Almasy, you've had your fun_.

Even if I don't really want him... it wouldn't be so bad, to hang round with him more. He's not the insane demon people would imagine from what he did, far from it. He could be good company. And he probably wouldn't mind someone to talk to. He probably misses his posse. Shit, why am I thinking this? "See you around."


	3. Chapter 3

Normally I won't actually answer questions posed in reviews, but for once, I'll make an exception because I'm sure others of you are wondering too. Everyone else, thank you so much for your reviews and encouragement.

shatteredjade – Unfortunately, I can't write from this Seifer's point of view. I'd love to, but he isn't actually mine, and strange as it may sound, I don't know him. He's within iliyana's head and he's very annoying about telling me things (although, granted, that my Squall can read his mind _is_ helping). As for your other questions – this chapter should help. Fingers crossed, anyway. It wouldn't be fair if I admitted everything I/we have in mind all at once, would it? ;)

Just to remind you all; this story is converted from a roleplay. I play Squall and Quistis, so far, and iliyana has so far played as Seifer and Rinoa.

* * *

**Squall POV**

_I hope he's not in a bad mood_.

I hear the thought before she knocks, knowing who it is instantly, and I look up from my work, wondering if, when I'm in a bad mood, SeeDs really dread reporting to me. "Come in."

Quistis opens the door and steps in, shutting it behind her and saluting briefly. If I couldn't read her mind I'd miss the way she looks at me, up and down, and at the state of my desk, evaluating. As it is, her thought gives her away. _At least he doesn't _look _moody_. "I've done what I could and collected the information from the others, too. Do you want our reports now?"

I nod, waving her towards a seat. I hate all this stupid formality in situations like this. We're friends, not just a military leader and one of his troops.

_It's a pity we haven't got much. He looks kind of optimistic about this – if Squall ever _is_ optimistic – will he be the same when he finds out that we've not really found out _anything"Well... I've found out very little. I do know that the threat definitely origininates within Garden, which means it could all mean nothing, just some kid's boasting..." _Or it could mean a shift in the power balance here._

"Cid, Xu and I, the most important leaders in this Garden have been threatened. An attack from within would at least be easier..." I trail off, and Quistis picks up my thread of thought with a nod.

"But then why would they warn us?"

"A change of heart? Or perhaps it's one or two people and one of them backed out... Carry on with your report."

_Selphie, Zell, Irvine and I, the only SeeDs he could trust with this, all assigned with this mission to find information... and all coming back with nothing. He isn't going to be happy, is he?_ "I'm afraid that's it."

I sigh softly, but with Rinoa's spell helping me now, the information isn't as crucial as it might have been. I smile a little at her and nod, wanting to reassure her somewhat. "Thank you anyway."

"It's not a problem," she says, returning the smile. _I couldn't stand the thought of someone killing Squall. Don't they realise he's the only one who has their best interests at heart? Cid is sweet, but he's caught up in the ideals. Xu is my friend, but she's so... _practical._ Squall... Squall cares for _people_. Squall knows what it's like to be one of the common soldiers, so to speak._

I look away from her a little, not very surprised at what she thinks of me, but still a little embarrassed to 'hear' it thought so clearly. I'm getting used to this, though – I don't blush anymore, at least not most of the time.

"Is there anything else I can do?" she asks, frowning slightly. She wonders for a moment about what I've been doing while she's been gone, hoping I _have_ done something, and then narrows her eyes slightly at me when I don't answer. _He has something up his sleeve, I'm sure of it._

"There's no need. I have another plan to find out information."

She frowns a little more. _I'd almost think that there's only one person doing this, from how little information there is to be found... certainly not a big faction. How could Squall find one person acting alone?_

"You forget we have a sorceress on our side. Rinoa offered her help and so far, while I haven't had many results, I believe this is the key to finding out the culprit."

She nods for me to continue with a little thoughtful frown, trying to figure me out. _What is he talking about?_

"Rinoa has temporarily given me the power to read minds."

_He can read my mind?_

I nod slightly at the incredulous thought. "Yes. And the minds of everyone in Garden, including the culprit."

"Have you found anyone yet?"

"No," I shake my head, "but I think this way will bring some results, soon." It has to.

She frowns a little more, biting her lip, her thoughts now more frustrated than ever._That means... basically, we're useless. Only Squall can sort this out. Damn it! I wanted to help!_

"You _have_ helped," I say, somewhat gently. I'm not used to doing this, normally I wouldn't, but with her thoughts so clear... I can't help but try and reassure her, as much as I would do if she spoke out loud. "Thank you."

She gets up, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Thanks, but I wish I could help a little more. May I go now?"

I nod, remembering how much work I have to do before I can eat. Tonight, I won't be working late. Tonight I have something else planned. Seifer and I arranged to have a duel tonight. That's going to be good, and around him... I can let my guard down. I know he won't want to kill me, at least.

_Damn, that was so weird..._ she thinks, as she walks out, and I smile a little. Perhaps more perceptive than others, she thinks, with more embarrassment colouring the thoughts, _Squall! Are you still listening to my thoughts?_

I just laugh quietly in answer, and she laughs a little nervously, fleeing the room.

----

I stretch a little as I follow Seifer away from the training center, feeling muscles that will no doubt be sore tomorrow from a work out I haven't done in far too long. Fighting monsters in one thing, fighting Seifer, without the use of Guardian Forces or Sorceresses backing us up, is nothing short of the best work out I could possibly do.

Seifer turns a little to see if I'm following him and I smile slightly, catching up to him, Lionheart still in my hand, watching him. For a big man – taller than six feet, at least, and fairly muscley in proportion to that – Seifer moves incredibly fluidly. Most tall men slouch, but Seifer doesn't at all, carrying his head high. Arrogant prick. Good looking prick, too, but arrogant in every single part of him.

_What the hell? Something on my face or what? _He raises an eyebrow and frowns a little at my intent look. I blink, looking away, realising I was staring. _Whatever, I guess. Fuck, but that felt great. Wonder if he'll care to repeat that._

I smile slightly at his thought and look up at him as I walk by his side. "We should do that again sometime soon."

"Yeah, could be nice." _Maybe next time, we could follow it up with a nice joint shower, too._

"It's a lot better than just sitting around all day," I say, trying to keep the amusement at his not-so-innocent thoughts out of my voice. He doesn't notice, anyway, never one to focus on the small details. Still. I should be careful.

_A shower, sex, same thing, no? _"Damn right. You're still pretty good for someone who sits behind a desk most of the time."

I shrug slightly, knowing it's true. I haven't let my skills go to waste, at least. I can still keep Seifer on his toes for a good fight, though it was harder than I would have liked. "Sitting behind a desk doesn't require that much energy, I go to the training center when I can't sleep and keep in practice that way."

"I guess it works, you got me good, if only once." He smirks a little, rubbing his shoulder where I managed to get in a blow that was more luck and timing than anything else. _Shoulder's probably going to be killing me, too._

"Whatever. I don't get to train as much as I'd like."

"More reason for you to let me kick your ass once in a while," he says with another of his trademark smirks. _Not to mention you're hot when you're fighting. And sweaty. Next time, maybe we should just skip the fight and go straight to the sex._

That idea makes me smirk a little. Maybe I should take him up on it, though it'd definitely be a surprise for him if I did.

He turns to look at me again and raises an eyebrow at the smirk on my face. "Something funny?"

"Not really," I say, shaking my head, but I step closer to him. For a moment, I look up into his face, listening to his thoughts of how pretty I look, listening to his thoughts of desire and want and what he could do if only... I move even closer, leaning up, cursing the inches he has on me and pressing my lips hard against his, my arms wrapping around his neck.

_What the f – _He breaks off mid thought, his arms wrapping around me tightly and quickly, holding me closer so I can't escape and kissing back eagerly, not wanting to question the situation, just taking advantage of it while he can. I push him back a little until his back is against the wall, and he tangles a hand in my hair, using the wall to brace himself as he pushes back against me._ What the fuck? What the fuck? I'm hallucinating, have to be, I'm really in the infirmary and I'm holding one of those ugly potted plants. I died in that fight and I'm in heaven. Have to be._

Tsk tsk, Seifer. Doubting your skill?

I surpress a laugh at his thoughts, deepening the kiss, silently blessing Rinoa for helping me see that Seifer really _isn't_ as bad as rivalry and years of being teased by him painted him in my mind. He moves now, flipping us around and pushing me back against the wall, running a free hand down my side, not breaking the kiss.

_Or hell, this is too good to be heaven._

I press against him and he pulls away from the kiss a little, trailing off to my jaw and throat, exploring my skin with his mouth, still not too sure if he's dreaming, dead, or if this is really happening. I bite my lip a little, tilting my head back to let him explore further, surpressing a chuckle. Explaining why I'm laughing might be a little hard.

He bites at my neck, worrying at the same spot until it's red, making his mark on me. He moves up to nuzzle just below my ear, and his voice is huskier than usual, heavy with want. "No complaint, but what brought that on?"

"Just wanted to do it?" Seifer snorts and shakes his head slightly, sucking my earlobe into his mouth and toying with it. I moan softly, leaning back against the wall properly for support. "What? Don't believe me?"

"Just doesn't sound like you," he says, pulling away and kissing me again, as subtle as a T-Rexaur trying a back attack as he pushes one of his legs between mine. I moan quietly again, kissing him again as he pins me against the wall, pushing my shirt up. _Fuck, he's gorgeous like this. _He runs a hand up over my ribs, nipping at my throat again. _And just as tasty as I thought, too._

I smile as I let him do what he wants, but I wonder how fair this is. Will he be angry with me when he finds out -?

The thought is interrupted as he bites harder, soothing the bite with his tongue, pinching one of my nipples at the same time, making me press harder against him and groan loudly. _Why the fuck didn't I jump him this way already?_ He asks himself, kissing me again hungrily, before pulling away, a feral smirk playing across his lips. "My room. Now." _Because, fuck, it's that or up against the wall right here._

In a split second, a million thoughts go through my head.

This isn't fair. I know what he's thinking, what he's feeling, and he has no idea what I think or feel. Maybe I'm only doing this because I can 'hear' what he's feeling, because his want makes me want... Maybe he'll be angry when he finds out. This would never have happened if it wasn't for Rinoa's spell.

"No," I say, softly. I don't want to walk away from him. But this isn't fair. It just isn't fair. "I'm sorry."

I pull away from him and walk away.

"What...?" _What the fuck!_ "Where the hell are you going?" He glares at me, not moving, raising his voice, "Should have known you'd back out, fucking asshole!"

His thoughts are hurt and confused, and I sigh. Maybe I've made the wrong choice...? But I've made it now. I'll talk to him again... when the spell has been lifted. Then it'll be fair.

"No wonder you're such a frigid bitch!" _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! What. The. FUCK?_

He turns away from me after a moment, walking off in another direction, and I stop, leaning against the wall for a minute, and take a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter's original roleplay, I played Squall, Quistis, and the unnamed character, and iliyana played as Seifer, as in previous chapters. :D Hope you enjoy this chapter, especially as it's the second to last. Make the most of it!

* * *

**Squall POV**

"What the fuck is this?" The door almost bursts open to let Seifer in, him obviously ignoring the possibility that I'm busy, or not in here, or otherwise occupied. He glares at me, an angry spark in his eyes as he throws a file on my desk with a smack of paper.

I don't even have to look at it to know, raising an eyebrow slightly and sparing it only a glance to make sure. "That seems obvious enough to me. It's your new mission."

"Exactly, what the fuck are you thinking?" He glares at me, leaning forward and putting his hands on the edge of the desk, his stance trying to be intimidating. I'm not intimidated. "This your way of keeping me quiet?"

"What are you talking about?"

_Right, play dumb, asshole._ "Give the guy a mission, maybe he won't tell everyone he almost fucked the commander into a wall?" He reaches over the desk, casually grabbing me by the shirt and pulling me up. Damn it. He thinks this badly of me? Even though this was decided before that... _incident_... damn it. Fuck. Shit.

"That's not it," I say, firmly, rolling my eyes and yanking myself out of his grip. "You deserve to be on better missions, why are you arguing?"

"Because I don't enjoy being insulted like this, damn it, I'm not something you can play with." He glares at me fiercely, reaching out and sweeping a hand over my desk, knocking off the mission file and a couple of files of my own stuff as well. I bite my lip to keep from shouting at him, simply bending down to pick the files up, offering his back to him.

"I'm not playing with you. You _want_ to go back to pathetic little baby missions that don't use even a fraction of your ability, then?"

"I'd rather babysit the ones that have barely graduated than get missions because you pity me." He straightens, narrowing his eyes at me, "And if you're not playing with me, then tell me, what's the deal with avoiding me?"

"I don't pity you," I say with a sigh, piling my own files back up and pushing his across the desk towards him. "It's part of catching the person making these threats to Garden personnel. Rinoa cast a spell on me to allow me to read people's minds. That was why I kissed you, because I heard your thoughts... and that's why I left. I... felt like I was taking advantage of you. I was waiting until the time Rinoa could lift the spell so I could come and talk to you without an unfair advantage. Okay? Now will you leave? I've got enough of a headache after being stuck in a room with Zell and Selphie's thoughts bouncing around without your loud thoughts adding to it."

There. I've said it. Go away now, Seifer.

He frowns slightly, not looking as if he's about to leave in the slightest. "So you can read minds. And you kissed me, not because you wanted to, but because I wanted it and you could read my mind. How the fuck is that unfair? Okay, so you know how I feel about you," he shrugs, "doesn't change anything for me."

"I did want to, but... This is for Garden, I shouldn't be using it for personal things. It isn't fair."

"Oh, fuck fair!" _Damn honourable bastard._ He walks around the desk and grabs my wrist, pulling me closer, his voice softening a little. "Learn to take advantage of things a little, will you?"

He moves his hand to my shoulder and holds me in place as he kisses me. I blink for a moment and then kiss back. Fuck, I thought he'd be more bothered. I thought...

He puts both arms around my waist, holding me tightly and deepening the kiss. _Now this is much better_.

Fuck it. He wants it, even though it'd never have happened without the mindreading. I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing closer and enjoying his kiss, his hands running slowly up and down my back.

"So you've heard all of my thoughts... Does that include all the things I want to do to you?" he asks, nipping lightly at my jaw, working his way down and biting my throat a little less gently, drawing a soft moan out of me.

"Yeah... anything you've thought when you've been near me."

He traps me against my desk with his body, putting his hands on top of it on either side of me, and bites at the rim of my ear, his voice a heated whisper. "Does this remind you of anything, then?"

I reach back and shove some papers out of the way, clearing a space and smiling at Seifer, knowing well enough what he means. I intend to make up for the unfairness of this by giving him what he wants. Everything he wants. "I seem to remember something about me and this desk..."

"Oh really now?" he asks, smirking slightly, nuzzling from my ear down my neck to my shoulder, nipping there a few times and moving his hands from the desk to my hips. I hum agreement and run my hands down his back, pulling him closer as he picks me up a little, putting me on the edge of the desk, kissing me and slipping a hand under my shirt.

"The other things you wanted... you can those too, if you still want them."

He rakes his nails over my skin, pulling my shirt off as he does so, leaning in to kiss me to wipe the pleased smirk off my face. "Then I better get started right away."

----

Heading out of my room, intending to go to my office and finish up my work, I almost stop at _finally_ hearing something, something that might help to end this stupid niggling worry that something is going to happen to one of the people essential to Garden. _Right, there he is. I've only got one shot… better wait until the hallway is empty._

Outwardly, I give no sign of either worry or triumph. Instead, I keep walking, heading for a hopefully deserted hallway so I can carry out this confrontation somewhere out of the way of other SeeDs and students. I listen carefully to the following person's thought, trying to find out what I'm up against. Without Lionheart, a battle won't be too easy, but I've practiced enough with bare hands to be able to hold my own, as long as the other person isn't a martial artist…

_One poisoned knife, ready. Now I just have to hope he doesn't notice me following… Hah, he's not that good. I've got him. You're going down, "Commander"._

A poisoned knife. Even if I catch this person, there's a chance that they'll be able to poison me, especially if I didn't know about the poison. Unfortunately for them, I now know to be wary, and apart from my face, there isn't much skin bare for them to just scratch with the point anyway. I turn into the empty area, listening to my follower's mental triumph.

_Yes!_ The student pulls her cap down over her face quickly, so if I survive, I have no way of identifying her. A smart one, then, the only thing I can tell at the moment is that she's a girl. I listen to her footsteps, waiting for her to break the even, slow, soft rhythm she has. There's a seconds warning as her footsteps speed up and her quick thought, _Gotcha!_, flashes through my mind, and then I turn, grabbing her arm and twisting it quickly to make her drop the knife.

I yank the cap from her head quickly, hoping to recognize her in case she gets away, so I can order her caught. I gasp softly at seeing who she is, vaguely remember her, a Galbadian girl, wanting to train in Garden so she can be strong enough… "What are you doing, cadet?"

"I'll die before I tell you _anything_," she says, with a defiant glare, trying to disguise the fact that she's working alone and for personal reasons, perhaps.

"You don't need to 'tell' me anything. Are you acting alone?"

_Who else would there be to act with? He let my father and brother _die_ under the Sorceress!_

"I see." I lean down, snatching the small knife and examining it carefully. It would have killed me, if I hadn't been aware that she was about to lunge at me. Casually, I put my hand on her shoulder and turn her round, letting her feel the presence of the knife at the small of her back. "Walk. Instructor Trepe's office."

The girl grits her teeth, grinding them a little in helpless anger, but does as commanded, wisely choosing the quickest and least crowded way to Quistis' office. She opens the door and steps in, still painfully aware of the knife I have pointed at her, and I close the door behind me with a little bang as Quistis stands up.

"What's going on, Commander?" she asks, carefully formal, but thinking frantically. _Why is he holding a knife to that girl? Has he gone _nuts

I shake my head slightly at her thought and push the girl forward, tossing the knife onto Quistis' desk. "Don't touch the blade, it's poisoned. She attacked me in the hallway with it – here's our culprit for the threats." The girl glares at Quistis at that, none too sure about what we'll do to her, but defiant anyway. I continue, my eyes meeting Quistis' as understanding dawns, "It seems that her father and brother died under the Sorceress' command."

The girl gasps softly, the fight going out of her as she sinks to the ground. _How did he know? How _could_ he know? I'll never get my revenge for my family now!_

_Damn it_, Quistis thinks, moving around the desk and putting a hand down, placing it on the girl's shoulder. Her voice is gentle, reasoning. "The Commander tried to cause as few deaths as possible, but we were at war. That doesn't make it right, but it makes it necessary. Killing the Commander is unnecessary and harmful to the world as it is – what you did is more wrong than if the Commander had murdered your family himself."

The girl doesn't say anything and I look at Quistis, nodding slightly, "She'll have to be put on trial, probably in prison."

_No! I can't! Mom…_

"But," I say, as if changing my mind, "find out where her mother lives. Take her there and talk things over with them. Maybe an alternate way can be found."

_What? Why are they being…? I don't understand…_

Quistis straightens, her eyes coming up from the girl to mine again. She salutes, nodding her understanding, "Yes, sir."

I roll my eyes at the necessary formality and turn to leave the room without another word, hiding my extreme relief that this situation is, it seems, over.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I posted. I thought I'd let you guys stew a bit before I let you have the ending. ;) From just the four chapters so far, by the way, there have been fifty-one reviews, twenty favourites and twenty-two author alerts for this story alone. Altogether, it's had one thousand eight hundred and sixty-two page views. :0 Wow. Thanks guys. :)

I know some of you guys would have loved to read some kind of "missing scene" involving Seifer, Squall and smut, but although me and iliyana did roleplay one, I don't like it enough to convert it. I think Mindreader is wonderful as it is, and I hope you do too.

Take care, everyone!

* * *

**Squall POV**

My office is, thankfully, quiet even during the day. People in the corridors tend to hush their voices a little when they're near my office – out of respect, or maybe fear – and their thoughts don't intrude too much, just a hum of background 'noise'. It annoyed me at first, but now it's somewhat comforting. No one can surprise me, and if I don't want to speak to someone, I can leave the office by the other door until they're gone. It's useful, even though the main purpose of the mindreading is no longer an issue.

Still, there is one person whose thoughts I can't hear, and I immediately know it's her when she knocks at the door. Not that she gives me time to escape, sticking her head round the door and smiling at me. "Hey Squall!"

"Hey," I say, smiling back and putting down my pen. I think I know what this visit is about; she must have heard by now that I've caught the girl behind the threats.

She comes in, closing the door behind her and sitting down in the chair in front of my desk. "How're you doing?"

I shrug, just a little, avoiding the hidden question and answering in general, reluctant to talk about the issue with the mindreading no longer being necessary. "There's a lot of work for me to do, but nothing very urgent, now. I'm okay."

"And the mindreading?"

"What about it?"

She gives me a slightly reproachful look, as if she's disappointed in that answer. "Do you have any results yet? And," she smiles, a little slyly, as if knowing the answer to that already, "what about Seifer?"

"I caught the person making the threats," I admit, with a soft sigh, and then smile slightly, sidetracking her with the second issue, "And _what_ about Seifer?"

"Have you decided how you feel about him?" she asks, impatiently, rolling her eyes as if I'm the slowest person in the world. I shrug slightly, looking down at my desk and toying with my pen again.

"We're together now."

"That's great!" She claps her hands, delighted, as if she, single-handedly, is responsible for the whole thing – like it's her pet plan all working out. Still, I suppose she has a right to be excited about it. She likes us both and wants us to be happy, and she _did_ encourage me to think it through. Normally, I'd have pushed it to the back of my mind and ignored it as much as possible. "But," she says, interrupting my thoughts and making me look up at her, "about why I came here in the first place... if you've caught the person behind the threat, I suppose you won't need to read minds anymore."

"I suppose so," I say, with a nod and a soft sigh.

"It'll only take a second," she says, smiling reassuringly. I nod agreement, obediently, even if I think I've had the power to read people's minds too long now to be comfortable without it. It's like a second ear, a way to hear what's going on and figure out a way to deal with it. It... helps me with Seifer, too, helps me know what he wants, how not to annoy him.

She gets up and comes around the desk, placing her hands on my shoulders in the same way as when she cast the spell on me, taking a deep breath, presumably to help her focus. She squeezes my shoulders gently and then steps back. "That should be it."

It's like I suddenly went deaf. I can't hear any 'noise' from the corridor, no stray loud thoughts, nothing to make me blush or cringe or even smile. Nothing. "I think so... thank you." I add the last only because I know that she did the right thing, even if I didn't want to, and someday I might be grateful for that.

"No problem," she says, leaning down to kiss me lightly on the cheek before walking around the desk again, heading out of the room. "I'll let you enjoy the silence now."

I nod and tell her goodbye, and then immediately start working again, determined on working so hard I don't notice what's missing.

--------

I almost start when the door to my office opens, without even a knock, and without a thought to warn me of who it is. I don't, however, and look up with a slight smile at the sound of Seifer's voice. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You hiding from me?" he asks, walking up to my desk and planting his hands on it firmly, leaning closer to me to get into my face. Fuck, I wish I knew what he was thinking still. Is he annoyed with me?

"I've had work to do," I say, cautiously, testingly.

He raises an eyebrow slightly, "I suppose I'm distracting you, then?"

The smirk on his face indicates how little he minds that thought.

"You wouldn't be if you kept your mouth shut," I say with a shrug, and look back down at my work, quickly squiggling my signature on yet another pointless piece of paper. I wonder, just for a moment, if he'll pick up on the fact that his thoughts will no longer disturb me, but I doubt it. Seifer walks around the desk and drapes his arms over my shoulders, pleasant warmth in my rather too well air-conditioned office.

I keep working for only a moment before he distracts me, nuzzling at my ear, making what's on his mind obvious even though I can't hear his thoughts anymore. I sigh softly, still wishing I could hear his thoughts. Since he found out that I could read his thoughts, everything I heard, no matter what it was, I knew that he wasn't hiding things from me. I felt trusted by him, and closer to him than I've ever been to anyone in my life.

It was a scary feeling.

But I still can't be glad that I can't hear his thoughts anymore. I want to know what's going on in that head of his; need to know what he wants, what he doesn't want, what annoys him and what just amuses him about me.

I guess that he wants me to stop working, so I put my pen down and sort out the papers in front of me, snapping an elastic band quickly around the lot and throwing them in the direction of my work tray. Seifer runs his hands down my arms at seeing me do that and nips at me earlobe. "You finished?"

"For today, yeah."

"Good," he says, taking a step back and then pulling me up from my chair. "Now, why the hell were you really hiding in here?"

"No big reason," I say, with a slight shrug, leaning into him as he puts an arm around my waist. He must know that there's something wrong, and it surprises me that he hasn't yet figured it out. Maybe gossip doesn't get around Garden as fast as I thought. But surely someone must've seen me escorting the girl to Quistis' office...?

"Right," he says, obviously waiting for me to say more.

I move closer, leaning my head on his shoulder and huffing softly. "Rinoa came to see me today."

He runs his fingers through my hair, tugging gently at the little snags, raising an eyebrow, "Hmm, and?"

"She lifted the spell, so I can't read minds anymore," I admit, softly, hating it.

"Oh, I see." He brushes a kiss over my forehead and smiles slightly, "So you found the bad guy?"

I nod, seeing no reason to tell him any more about the incident, trusting that he'll find out soon enough, from gossip, or Quistis, or even Rinoa herself. Well, I don't imagine people will tell him directly, but he'll hear it somehow, I'm sure.

"What the hell is up with you? I thought you'd be happy about that..." he says with a frown.

He's perceptive enough to know that something is wrong with me and, somehow, that bothers me. Does it annoy him? Amuse him? Does it just bother him? I wish I knew. I wish I could read his mind always. Just his mind, no one else's, but just Seifer's. I guess that's impossible, though.

"I guess, I just... miss knowing what people are thinking, knowing what they want."

"You've been reading minds too long," he says, shaking his head.

"Maybe. But..." I shrug, and then trail off, silently telling him to drop it, to forget it and talk about something else. Or do something else. I wouldn't mind if he fucked me right here, bent over my desk, again, as long as he stops asking awkward questions. In fact, I'd quite like that.

"But what?" he asks, obviously not understanding my silent messages. He cups my cheek and kisses me softly, and the kiss feels comforting, even if he _doesn't_ know what's going on in my mind.

"Nothing. Just... I'm not sure how... to deal with people now."

"People," he raises an eyebrow, "or me?"

"You, more than anyone, I guess," I say, dropping my eyes to the floor. It's true that I don't know how to deal with him now, but as well as that, I miss the closeness, the trust he gave me by not being anymore careful with his thoughts once he knew I could hear them.

"Sometimes, you are such an idiot." When I raise my eyebrow in question, he just takes my face in his hands, looking into my eyes for just a moment before leaning in and kissing me thoroughly. I blink for a moment, and then close my eyes, leaning closer and kissing back eagerly. He pulls away after a while, too soon for my liking. "You really think I'd be here if you didn't already know how to fucking deal with me?"

"You're only here right now because I read your mind," I say, somewhat doubtfully now, looking up into his green eyes. I never noticed his eyes before all this, but... some overpoetic idiot once said something like 'the eyes are the window to the soul'. It's true. His expression can be anything but his eyes, and his thoughts, never could lie.

"I'd have gotten here sooner or later," he says with a shrug. I snort softly and he cups my cheek again, rolling his eyes. "You need to stop worrying so damn much. It's not like I'm going to run off like some girl if you fuck up."

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow again, "And what will you do?"

"Kick the crap out of you in the training center," he smirks.

"Idiot."

"Look who's talking," he says with a laugh, leaning in and kissing me again.


End file.
